Dusk to Dawn
by KayKayBritt
Summary: She ignored the desire to wake him up because she knew that he could calm her thoughts one way or another. She pushed down the feeling she had to kiss every inch of his skin that her fingers just moved over; especially his lips. Short Fabrevans drabble, set in the college universe. R&R.


**Dusk to Dawn**

* * *

Things had changed between them over a course of a year. He was dedicated to passing all of his classes because they were all harder than he thought they would be and she was settling into the business that was acting. Her being in and out of LA or any other filming sites took a toll on their relationship and it was obvious. There was a tension between them, that neither of them really liked but they could do nothing to get rid of it. When they were together they didn't talk about it and if they did it normally resulted in a fight until they finally made up. Whether that be by intertwining themselves together within the sheets of their bed or a simple kiss, apology, and "I love you's" whispered just loud enough for one another to hear.

They hadn't fought tonight and even if their date had gone picture perfect, Quinn couldn't sleep. Her eyes flicked between the ceiling of their dorm and his bare body laying right next to her. His muscular arm was draped loosely over her body, that was covered by his shirt that he had worn earlier. She had picked it up from the ground, where it had been discarded by her earlier, and slipped it on before crawling back into bed with him. She had nothing else on underneath it and the only thing stopping her fiancé from being completely exposed, was the thin sheet that rested right over his waist. She maneuvers herself to face him, their bodies closer than they were before, and a sigh escapes her lips. He looked so peaceful as he slept, a small lopsided grin on his face and she tries not to think about how she hadn't seen that in a while.

She missed him and he missed her. It was an overused expression between the two of them and the weight of it was slowly hitting her like a train impacting with a car. Her eyes closed for a moment and she concentrated on him to make the hurt go away. She could almost fool herself into thinking that they were perfectly fine and that their life was what they both had expected it to be. With another quiet sigh, she opens her eyes and traces the contours of his face. She almost doesn't realize how she reached up and used her finger tips to trace his features as well. They ghosted over his cheekbones before going to the outline of his lips and she pulls them away slightly when he stirred in his sleep, turning to rest on his back. His calloused hand was barely resting upon her arm now. She was startled herself, just a bit, but resumed her movements this time, trailing her fingers down to his chest. Her hazel eyes followed her fingers movements and she bit her lip, so she wouldn't laugh, as she saw the goosebumps slowly break out on his skin. Her fingertips traced over his chest and she could feel how his chest rose and fell.

If she would've looked up, she could have possibly caught notice of the way his eyes were barely opened as he watched her movements. But her eyes were trained on his chest and how she could feel the steady beat of his heart. A sound that could calm her down almost as well as him whispering in her ear. She focused on that instead of letting her thoughts wander to how this night wouldn't last forever. That the lop sided grin on his lips would become an even more rare occurrence than it already was. She loved what she did but she hated the way it limited their time together and she was stuck between a rock and hard place the more she thought about it. Her hands continue to trace over his chest and she slowly moves to his abdomen. Outlining every line that defined his muscle and committing it all to memory. Of course she already had it memorized, but she almost felt as if suddenly she'd forget it and she didn't want that to happen.

She ignored the desire to wake him up because she knew that he could calm her thoughts one way or another. She pushed down the feeling she had to kiss every inch of his skin that her fingers just moved over; especially his lips. And she begrudgingly let her fingers slip off of his body as she turned to get out of bed, suddenly wanting a drink. Not that it would help because she was already suffocating in the thoughts she didn't want to have. She's turning ever so slowly not to wake him (though he already is—just barely—and she still hasn't noticed) and trying to make sure his hand doesn't fall from her arm too fast for him to notice. But the moment she's so close to escaping his grasp, he tightens his grip just barely. Enough for her to realize he was somewhat conscious and awake, so her eyes turn up to him. She doesn't speak and even if she was going to his voice breaks the silence of their room. "Stay." His voice is barely a whisper and she can feel her lips quiver. The tears were already welling up in her eyes and she clenches them shut so they go away. She opens her eyes again when she hears him speak again, a couple more words added to what he said before. "Stay with me, Q."

And she does what he says, her thirst disappearing even though it wasn't really there in the first place. Her body curls into his and he moves back to laying on his side. His arm resumed its position of holding her and she couldn't explain how safe she felt wrapped up in his embrace. She contemplates muttering back a reply to him, but she could tell that he had already slipped back into a slumber. So instead she opts for pressing her lips to his skin, right over his heart. It was a silent gesture almost as if to say that she loved him and she'd always stay, but he probably didn't even feel it. Afterwards, she rests her head against his chest and slips her arm around his torso, before letting sleep overtake her body as she tried her best not to dwell on the dawn of the new day that was ahead of them.

* * *

This is just a small drabble I wrote based off one of my Fabrevans roleplays on Tumblr. I hope you liked it! Please review! I'm open to all comments/criticism that you have.

-Kayla


End file.
